Lo Más Bello de Ti
by Izzy Black
Summary: *Fic de parafilias*. Draco ama a Harry, y cuando un Malfoy quiere algo lo obtiene.


Titulo: Lo Más Bello de Ti  
Autora: Izzy Black ( Luficer's Sin)  
Betas: Sirem, LadyVoldie (gracias chicas n.n)  
Pairing: Drarry  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: A ver este es un fic necrofilico de las parafilias de el foro; por favor si estos temas no te gustan ni en lo más minimo no lo leas. A ls valientes que se atrevan... espero que les guste )  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la JK.

**Lo más Bello de Ti**

Draco Malfoy siempre fue un niño especial.

Desde pequeño, odiaba los perritos y gatitos y conejitos y peluches en general; los odiaba. Tan tiernos, tan llenos de vida, tan estúpidos. Así que sus padres se acostumbraron a verle con un horrible lagarto como mascota, tratado como un mero peluche al mismo tiempo.

Medio año después el lagarto yacía muerto sobre la cama del precioso niñito.

Y así fue, año tras año, acumulando sus _peluches _en la habitación.

—¡Hijo! —gritó la voz de una mujer desde el umbral de la puerta. Narcissa Malfoy, después de años de interminables y desastrosas peleas, había conseguido ablandar el corazón de su marido para tener el permiso de hablar con el sádico niño. — Esto tiene que terminar. Cada vez es más difícil disimular el maldito olor que baja desde tus habitaciones.

El niño de ocho años alzó su siempre vacía mirada hacia su madre y solo dijo dos palabras.

—_Sacophagus Vetro_ — todos los animales de la habitación se fueron ordenando uno a uno dentro de pequeñas vitrinas.

Su madre lo miró desaprobatoriamente.

—Draco, hijo —dijo, acercándose a él con una voz impropia de ella. Narcissa Malfoy no había nacido para ser madre, pero ése era un caso extremo que debía remediar—, no puedes hacer eso. Está mal. Piensa en la vida de esos pobres animales.

El niño la miro intensamente.

—¡Si no sacas esos horrendos bichos de ahí volverás un mes a la mazmorra de tu padre! —explotó por la falta de emociones de su hijo, y salió de ahí del mismo modo que había entrado: hecha una furia.

El niño ni siquiera la miró cuando se alejó, pues tenía la vista fija en un pájaro que se acaba de asomar en su ventana.

—Crabbie —llamó una voz fría.

—¿Sí, Amo Draco? — dijo un humanoide haciendo una exagerada reverencia a un niño de doce.

—Dile a Jon que quiero verlo en mis aposentos, maldita bola de carne —pateó al elfo antes de que ese se fuera.

Jon era el hijo del jardinero que vivía en la Mansión Malfoy desde hacía unos meses, ya que el anterior había sido cordialmente despedido, como le gustaba decir a su padre cuando dejaba algún cadáver en las mazmorras. Muerte causada por el propio señor de la casa, por haber plantado rosas blancas en vez de negras, como eran del gusto de Lucius Malfoy.

El chico de ojos verdes, tal y como había descubierto aquel mismo invierno que le gustaban, llamó tímidamente a las grandes puertas que sellaban la habitación del heredero. Éstas se abrieron mágicamente y el chico de ojos verdes entró.

—Te estaba esperando... —dijo el rubio, sentado en su cama, jugando con una espada pequeña.

—Señor —hizo una inclinación educadamente— ¿quería verme?

—Sí... — siseó el rubio platino.

Se levantó grácilmente y se acercó, mirándolo fijamente. Ése no era el que él quería. Su chico de ojos verdes tenía el pelo tan rebelde como su personalidad y tan negro como el corazón del heredero Malfoy. Ése no tenía nada de rebelde, ni ese pelo negro.

—Te gusto... — afirmó Draco.

— ... S... Sí —titubeó tímidamente Jon.

—Te lo puedo hacer pasar mortalmente bien... —se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con fría pasión.

—Aaarghh —gritó el chico en medio del beso. Bajó sus verdes ojos hacia su estomago y allí vio la espadita con la cuál había estado jugando el señorito de la casa— ¿Por... qué?

—Me gusta ver el dolor en los ojos —respondió llanamente, mientras lo empujaba al suelo sin emoción alguna.

El chico, ya en suelo, se encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre, y sentía como su vida se iba escapando de su cuerpo. Solo el dolor le indicaba que aún seguía vivo. Hizo esfuerzo para sacarse la espada clavada en él, pero le fue imposible, ya casi no tenía fuerza.

Draco pudo ver cómo el chico se convulsionaba, perdiendo ya su último aliento. Eso le estaba poniendo endiabladamente caliente, se quitó elegantemente los pantalones y tiró bruscamente de los del chico que yacía ya muerto en el suelo. Le levantó las piernas y lo penetró bruscamente.

—Parece que soy el primero y el último —rió macabramente—, pero tú nunca lo sabrás.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y el rubio se corrió sin miramiento dentro del cadáver. Lentamente, salió de él admirando su obra.

—_Sarcophagus Vetro_ —invocó su hechizo preferido. El chico fue desnudado mágicamente y encarcelado su cuerpo en un ataúd de cristal. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, abrió la puerta de una sala contigua, en la que diversos cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y animales se encontraban en el mismo estado que el chico. Aunque solo un par de ellos fueron sus _amantes_. Se lamió los labios ante tal pensamiento.

Una voz masculina resonó, llamando al dragón, por la mansión.

El chico corrió rápidamente. Cuando su padre estaba enfado era mejor acudir. Abrió elegantemente la puerta del despacho donde se solía encontrar el mayor de los Malfoy, y con una respetuosa reverencia pidió permiso para entrar.

—Draco... Draco... —Empezó seriamente el demoníaco y hermoso hombre—, ya sabes que tu madre y yo no desaprobamos lo que haces pero, hijo, tienes que vigilar. ¿Ahora qué le digo yo al jardinero? Tendré que _despedirlo_. Y a ese ritmo, ya no podré ocultar las bajas por estrés en el Ministerio de Trabajo.

—Entiendo padre. —aseguró el chico con cierta resignación.

—Hijo mío, tienes que ser más astuto. Si quieres seguir con eso, tienes que _estudiar_ a tu víctima. Sé paciente. Busca a alguien que no tenga familia, busca a alguien que esté acabado, que su destino sea morir joven —le aconsejó su padre— y, por favor, intenta no matarlo en casa. Los elfos últimamente se niegan a entrar a tu habitación para limpiarla y cada vez es más difícil _convencerlos_.

Ese pequeño regaño le fue muy útil. En su mente empezaba a formarse un pequeño y perfecto plan para tener a quién, desde el día que lo vio entrar en Madame Malkin, había querido.

Esa noche se masturbó pensado en aquel joven de ojos verdes, mirada atrevida y pelo azabache revuelto. En su cama, desangrándose poco a poco mientras él lo penetraba y lentamente moría bajo su cuerpo para, una vez muerto, meterlo en una de sus tumbas de cristal y ser admirado y follado siempre que Draco deseara.

_Sí_, se dijo mentalmente, _el héroe del mundo mágico será mío._

Realmente, odiaba Hogwarts. Ya llevaba seis años en ese internado y, por muy buenos que decían ser los profesores, solo eran una mole de magos sin ningún conocimiento real y provechoso de la auténtica magia. Bueno, realmente, solo uno se salvaba, su padrino. Él sí era bueno, había podido comprobarlo durante esos años, sabía lo que se hacía. Pero eso era normal, Severus Snape era el amante de su padre (Si no, ¿cómo se entiende que el Diablo Rubio fuese siempre a ver sus partidos de Quidditch cuando realmente odiaba ese deporte?) y tenía que ser realmente _bueno_. Un Malfoy obtiene siempre lo mejor y lo más poderoso. Lo exclusivo.

Por eso, él tenía que tener bajo sus manos al Gran Harry Potter.

Su plan iba yendo viento en popa. Cada vez se le hacía más fácil ver cómo el chico Potter caía en sus provocaciones y su piel se erizaba, en contacto con la suya cada vez que pelaban. A él le pasaba algo parecido, solo que, realmente, le ponía caliente cuando, en alguna de esas legendarias peleas, le partía un labio y veía como su sangre bajaba lenta y eróticamente.

Realmente, ese chico debía ser suyo, pensó mientras removía distraídamente el té de su taza. Llevaba años soñando con su cuerpo bajo el suyo, mientras se follaba a inertes cadáveres de chicos encontrados en los peores y más bastos baretos de las malolientes callejuelas de Londres.

—Draco, amigo —le llamó una alegre voz a su lado—. Hace días que te veo pensativo.

—¿Tú qué sabrás Blaise? —respondió con su habitual frialdad.

—Lo sé porque te conozco, no en vano he sido tu amigo durante estos años. ¿Otra vez viendo a los cachorros?

—Hm.

—Bueno, te tengo una grata información acerca de tu _amado_ héroe.

—Como si me importara —respondió con un susurro, arrastrando sus palabras. Realmente, lo que el chico moreno le decía solía ser el chisme del día y no estaba de humor para escucharlo. El maldito Gryffindor, el otro día, lo evitó descaradamente en una de sus habituales y excitantes peleas.

—... Pues —continuó el otro, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras y la fría mirada del exótico chico—, se ve que el Niño Dorado de Gryffindor tiene tendencia a salir por las noches...

—Como si fuera nuevo —contestó con aburrimiento el Slytherin.

—Déjame terminar, te interesará —le cortó el moreno. _Mentira_, respondió mentalmente Draco, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo—. Por las noches se escapa, lo sé porque le vi, y se va a la sala esa que se transforma según los deseos de la persona que entra allí...

—La Sala de Menesteres —puntualizó el rubio.

—Eso sí, nunca recuerdo cómo se llama —respondió con una mueca—. Ahora viene lo bueno. Pues allí se encuentra con nada menos que con ese sangresucia de Hufflepuff, Justin Fletchey. Le vi entrar unos minutos después que el chico. —Puntualizó dramáticamente.

_Eso se vuelve interesante_, pensó Draco, _creo que esta noche me voy a desviar un poco durante mi ronda nocturna_

Esa noche estudió los pasos de los dos chicos como depredador que era, y pudo comprobar que el hufflepuff intentaba llegar antes que el chico Potter a su habitual cita, ya que esa noche entró primero y oyó decir al Gryffindor que le encantaba ver que éste le esperase dispuesto.

Unas semanas más tarde, el demonio con cara de ángel ya sabía cómo conseguir a su preciada víctima. Realmente, la paciencia, como le había sugerido su malévolo padre, era una de sus mejores armas. Aquella tarde iba sonriendo altivamente, como siempre, mientras paseaba por los pasillos mirando la plebe que charlaba por ahí, buscando a su Némesis. Y allí lo encontró, con la _mugre_ que eran sus amigotes.

—Potter... —arrastró sus palabras— Parece que aún sigues sin tener gusto para elegir a tus amistades.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —se puso a la defensiva el chico dorado.

—Solo saludar, ¡qué horribles modales tienes! —exclamó con burla el rubio — Pero claro, eso ocurre cuando te mezclas con sangresucias y amantes de los muggles...

—¡Eres un maldito! —estalló previsiblemente el Weasley. Y, también previsiblemente, la Sangresucia lo intentó parar, cogiendolo del brazo y diciéndole que eso no era buena idea, ya que estaban en medio de unos de los pasillos principales.

Viendo que el Niño-Que-Vivió no le hacía caso, como había ocurrido los últimos días que había estado intentando sacarlo de sus casillas, se dispuso a irse.

—Nos vemos, Potty, Sangresucia, Comadreja... —de pronto, sintió un golpe sobre su mejilla, sabía que había sido el moreno puesto que Granger aún sujetaba al otro.

—¡Eso es por lo de ayer! —le gritó el héroe.

Ayer... ¿qué hizo ayer? Ah sí, le puso un inofensivo petardo mágico, haciendo que el trabajo de pociones que estaba entregando al profesor Snape le explotará en la cara y se rompiera en mil pedazos... cómo se había reído. Sobre todo, al ver el castigo por "intentar matar deliberadamente", como había dicho el profesor, "a un docente".

Esa vez no le devolvió el golpe, tenía mejores planes para esa noche y se iba a vengar de esa humillación. Se levantó grácilmente y, con una sonrisa, se marchó, dejando a Granger gritando a Potter algo sobre el buen comportamiento.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche cuando decidió salir del nido, con la túnica encima de sus ropas. Se dirigió a la Sala y allí, como esperaba, encontró al amante de Potter dentro.

—Har... —murió la palabra en sus labios— ¿Malfoy qué coño haces aquí? —preguntó, al ver quién había entrado.

—Solo curioseaba por aquí y he visto cómo entrabas, quebrantando algunas normas... de esta prestigiosa institución —respondió con ironía.

—Lárgate. —le amenazó el chico.

—Esperabas a Potter, ¿no?

Esta vez, el chico enmudeció; no sabía qué decir, ya que les podía traer muchos problemas a los dos...

Draco dio un vistazo a la habitación. La verdad es que le había quedado bien, había una inmensa cama de matrimonio junto con una decoración un tanto cursi. Hizo una mueca. Deseó un cuchillo plateado y este apareció en su mano. Mientras, el hufflepuff lo miraba con miedo.

—Miedo. Eso es lo debes sentir, tocaste algo que no te pertenecía y ahora debes pagarlo. —dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

—Mal... foy —susurró sintiéndose acorralado. El Slytherin estaba muy cerca de él y su cara se iba deformando por el miedo mientras sus ojos se dilataban. El rubio empezaba a gozar de su expresión, pero no dejó que sus ansias de tirárselo se interpusieran, Potter llegaría en unos momentos y tenía que acabar con la vida del maldito sangresucia.

Elegantemente, cogió el cuchillo con una mano y con brutalidad lo clavó en el corazón del adolescente, mientras éste gritó. Su padre siempre le decía que una tarea se debía terminar bien, así que le arrancó el cuchillo del pecho para rajarle el cuello con un perfecto corte. En la cara del Demonio Plateado, manchada de sangre, se podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos parecían llenos de vida, como ocurría cada vez que mataba a alguien.

Se quitó la túnica manchada y se limpió con ella la cara y las manos, luego le echaría un conjuro de limpieza, y la tiró en uno de los sillones de la habitación. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada al Gryffindor, quién, apresurado, hechizó la puerta para cerrarla y luego, lentamente, se giró.

—Lo siento Just... —intentó excusarse pero se quedó sin palabras al ver al rubio en medio de la habitación con unos pantalones de cuero que resaltaban demasiado bien su figura y con una camiseta manga larga de rejilla.— ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —se puso a la defensiva.

—Mira a tu alrededor y lo sabrás — sonrió oscuramente.

Giro la cabeza hacia a la habitación y, haciéndole caso al rubio, _miró. _Pudo ver un cuerpo inerte en medio de un charco de sangre, no le hizo falta preguntar, sabía quién era. Porque, no en vano, había quedado con él, como cada noche.

Volvió a encarar al monstruo rubio. Realmente, era el perfecto demonio, tenía lo mejor y lo peor de sus progenitores; la elegancia, el sadismo y la belleza de los Malfoy; y la explosividad, la desfachatez y la maldad de los Black. El Monstruo Perfecto.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —gritó el moreno con rabia contenida.

El rubio, mientras le miraba fijamente los ojos, se iba acercando a él.

—¿En serio, Potter? —preguntó con ironía.

—¡Miserable! —volvió a gritar el ojiverde— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué te hizo él? ¿Te miró mal? o ¿Te ganó en un duelo?

—Pues, simplemente, no sabía que estaba tocando algo que me pertenecía y cuál era el precio por haberlo hecho... —se acercó más al rugiente león.

—¡Eres odioso! —gritó— Solo por tocar vete a saber qué maldita cosa... ¡no tenías derecho a asesinarlo!

—Sí tenía... te estaba _tocando_ demasiado, Harry —siseó mientras lo empujaba bruscamente para tirarlo encima de la cama de la habitación.

—¿Y qué te importa si me tocaba? — preguntó el moreno con desesperación, mientras el rubio lo inmovilizaba con una pierna en cada lado de la cadera, sujetándole los brazos encima de su cabeza— Yo no soy de tu propiedad, y nunca lo seré.

—Ohh... claro que lo eres Potter y siempre lo serás —le empezó a lamer la mejilla mientras el niño dorado giró hacia otro lugar la cara, para seguir lamiéndole el cuello.

—¡Maldito!

—Lo sé... es algo que viene de familia, Potter...

—Te odio... —Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el bastardo que le estaba lamiendo y mordiendo violentamente el pezón, ya que ya se había deshecho de su camisa, había asesinado a su novio y él, en vez de sentir el sentimiento que había gritado, lo que sentía eran unas enormes ganas de tirarse al incubo que le hacía despertar una pasión que nunca conoció con el amable hufflepuff.

—Tu polla dice lo contrario —le aseguró el rubio mientras le estrujaba el miembro en su mano—. Creo que estás muy dispuesto a cooperar en lo que estoy haciendo.

Con felinos gestos, el Slytherin se levantó de la cama y se empezó a quitar toda la ropa delante del pasmado Gryffindor, que estaba viendo embobado la belleza angelical de aquel despreciable ser. El cabello platino que le caía libremente por el pecho y la espalda.

Llevaba años peleándose a golpes con él, y siempre había sentido el macabro deseo de que ese cuerpo le perteneciese. Por eso, aunque ahora tenía la libertad de coger su varita, hechizarlo y escapar, no lo hizo. Lo quería dentro suyo.

Draco, al ver con la pasión con la que le miraban esas esmeraldas, se lamió los labios. El Gryffindor ya ni recordaba el amante que yacía en el suelo ensangrentado, solo tenía ojos para él. Lógico. Nadie era capaz de negarle nada, su belleza, como bien sabía, era aplastante.

De reojo, vio el cuchillo que había dejado en el suelo, no lejos de la cama, así que, mientras se dirigía a ella, con un pie se lo acercó y lo alzó para cogerlo con la mano.

Se volvió a recostar encima del león y dejó con sumo cuidado el cuchillo al lado de la pierna de éste, mientras le empezaba a bajar los pantalones, lentamente, viendo la cara sonrojada del chico, era una delicia. Ese seguramente no era su primer polvo, pero iba a ser el mejor.

—Veo que aún sigues virgen, Potter. —se rió el rubio.

—Sueñas, Malfoy —Contestó el moreno sarcásticamente—. Ya te gustaría ser el primero...

—Sí... lo hubiese disfrutado mucho... quitándote tu virginidad... —le lamió seductoramente el pene— pero nunca más tendrás nada parecido.

Se metió el miembro de Harry en toda la boca, haciéndo lo que en esos momentos el Gryffindor consideró la mejor mamada que nadie le había hecho nunca.

El niño-que-vivió estaba ya muy erecto y jadeante, eso pudo ver y oír el slytherin, y a él, solo de pensar cómo lo acuchillaría, se le encendió la sangre, logrando automáticamente una erección.

Mientras continuaba haciéndole sentir placer al moreno, metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de éste, con lo que logró un profundo jadeo. Luego le metió tres dedos y empezó a moverlos dentro del chico. Éste cada vez gemía más fuerte. Le gustó verlo ahí, retorciéndose de placer debajo de él, pero eso no terminaba de excitarle.

Dejó el pene de Harry por unos momentos y cogió el cuchillo que reposaba al lado de éste, mientras que, con la otra mano, seguía preparando el Gryffindor. De repente, se acercó a su cara para darle un profundo y erótico beso.

—Disfrútalo Potter —dijo con la voz cargada de placer y los ojos llenos de vida— éste va ser tu último y más caliente beso.

El Gryffindor no respondió, ya que el beso con que lo estaba torturando el rubio le estaba llevando al cielo, mientras que la mano intrusa en su entrada lo llevaba vertiginosamente al infierno. Y allí, retorciéndose de placer, nunca vio como el otro, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo en el trasero del moreno, lo acuchilló en el abdomen despiadadamente.

—¡Aaarghh! —gritó en medio de un remolino de placer y dolor el chico dorado. Mientras Draco cada vez se ponía más caliente viendolo allí, con el estomago, el cuchillo y su propia mano llena de sangre del de ojos verdes.

El placer, como una rugiente llama, invadió el rubio y éste, sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el miembro del chico que agonizaba debajo suyo y se empaló en él. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Siempre supuso que lo último que vería el moreno antes de morir sería como él cruelmente lo follaba. Pero eso era mucho mejor.

Subió y bajó encima de él, cada vez notaba la polla del moreno más dura y el acelerado corazón más lento. Iba a morir pronto, y eso lo encendía cada vez más.

Harry, en medio de la sangre y el placer y el dolor, sentía que no aguantaba más. Su vida se iba de su cuerpo tan rápidamente como sentía que llegaba el orgasmo.

Y en un eterno momento el corazón y los pulmones dejaron de funcionar, mientras el cerebro, lentamente, se iba apagando como una magnífica puesta de sol.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó, sus músculos internos se relajaron. Se corrió. Draco al sentir ya la muerte y notar que el Niño-Que-Vivió se había corrido dentro suyo provocó, acto seguido, su orgasmo.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el cadáver.

Recorrió con su mano la profunda herida, la dibujó con uno de sus dedos, metió su mano dentro para sacarla llena de sangre. Lamió sus dedos. Lamió la sangre que bajaba por su mano.

Sus ojos, antes vacíos, cobraron vida y se sintió caliente otra vez.

Empezó a masturbar el cadáver, mientras se hacía el mismo trabajo en su propio pene, el cuál ya estaba otra vez dispuesto.

Sonrió. Estaba muy caliente. Necesitaba estar dentro de ese cuerpo sin vida. Con prisa, ya que se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo, penetró con brutalidad al ojiverde. Sintiendo la estrechez del que antes fue Harry, jadeó fuerte y roncamente al darle el primer empujón, disfrutó de la profanación unos momentos, para luego seguir.

Entró y salió de él, como si de una muñeca se tratara, rápido y brutalmente. Y sus ojos, sus ojos era de un gris oscuro brillante, nunca en su vida se había sentido más completo. Continuó con el rítmico vaivén, entrando y saliendo, gimiendo el nombre del chico muerto.

Finalmente, explotó con un sonoro grito, dejándose caer otra vez sobre el león.

Sus largos y elegantes dedos recorrieron el perfecto y tranquilo rostro del moreno. Era bello aún en la muerte, pensó el rubio.

—_Sacophagus Vetro_ — murmuró aún en medio del éxtasis que aún sentía por el chico de ojos verdes. Y el Gryffindor fue encarcelado en un sarcófago de cristal, y tele-transportado a la ostentosa Mansión. En el lugar de honor que le había sido guardado al héroe dentro de su colección.

Ahora Harry Potter iba a ser eternamente suyo.

FIN

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

:3 lo siento tenía que poner a Draco con los pantalones de cuero... ¬ adoro los hombres forrados de cuero...

¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como cuando a mí cuando lo he estado escribiendo!


End file.
